


Post Driving Lesson

by BWinner



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Thoughts, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWinner/pseuds/BWinner
Summary: Ryo's "Test Drive" with Dee has been keeping him up at night... finally after many sleepless nights Ryo decides to give in to the thoughts that plague him.A look into Ryo's mind after Dee tries to ramp up their relationship in Act 17, but before things get hot and heavy in Act 19.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Post Driving Lesson

Written by BWinner

BWinner’s Note: This takes place after Act. 17 of the manga… Essentially after Ryo’s “test drive” with Dee, but before Diana smacking some sense into him and their full coming together as lovers. I wanted to dive in to how Ryo might feel after that moment, how he would turn it around in his brain… and to be frank, how dirty his thoughts would go. I also really wanted to develop a really good piece of work description wise for raw attraction and arousal. Hopefully it plays out okay.

Warning: masturbation, naughty thoughts, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own the FAKE series, it is property of Sanami Matoh, I do not profit from this work.

Post Driving Lesson

The lights from passing cars danced across the textured ceiling of the large bedroom, casting brief flashes of brightness and darkness on each small fleck of stippling. It was almost a hypnotic sensation, but one that did very little to ease the mind of the occupant currently lying in a king-sized bed. Ryo laid awake, staring at each different flash and hoping that his mind would slowly sort though all of the confusion that currently threatened to drown it.

So much had happened in the past few weeks. Intense and emotionally draining cases had come up in ways that he had never imagined they would, from discovering his parents’ murderer, to his own adoptive son’s best friend being targeted by a serial killer. And of course, everything in between. 

Ryo knew he should have been more focused on the incidents at hand, of the seriousness of the situations that lay before him from this recent case and the still very open one regarding Leo and his organization… but there was Dee. The young man had infected him and his thoughts like no other person had done before. In any of Ryo’s serious relationships he never felt so emotionally pulled before, been forced to be so open to things in his subconscious, and to the change such thoughts forced upon him. It was terrifying; and yet it was secretly exhilarating. Their recent escapade in the past week was ramped up just one more level of emotional and physical intensity. He could never say ‘no’ to Dee, no matter how hard he tried. Was it because he couldn’t justify the word after each physical encounter slowly edged out the previous one? Maybe that was it… or maybe it was something he truly wasn’t ready to admit.

Ryo tried once again to bring his mind back to the ceiling. His sleep strained eyes darting across it, following the amber-like hues of the reflections from passing headlights. Nighttime left little to no distractions, and in the silence all of his thoughts returned to his partner. Thoughts on the man’s dark features, his ebony hair, chiseled face and body, that deep voice like a gentle caress… Ryo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before opening them and training them on the ceiling once more, but it was no good. Other times had been bad, but this night seemed worse; that one moment, short as it was, threatened to consume him. Every time he blinked a piece of that intimate dance would play in his head; drafts in the room suddenly Dee’s breath against his skin, and he suppressed a shiver. Should he just surrender to those thoughts, that memory? It was like any other situation with Dee, he couldn’t say, ‘no’.

Slowly the young man closed his eyes and brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind. There had been that reassuring yet passionate kiss, familiar and comfortable, an easy beginning to prepare Ryo for the moment. Nothing had ever gone beyond their passionate kisses so when so Dee had started working his way down, stopping to nibble at his neck the young man had tried to detach himself. That had only worked until he felt a playful bite to his nipple, and he had become fiercely embarrassed that his body reacted to the action. He could recall the pool of arousal that grew in his stomach as Dee’s fingers caressed down his abdomen; and as his mind built the scene up for him, Ryo could feel that pool of arousal growing again, his length hardening.

Somewhat sheepishly he dragged his hand from where it was resting on his chest down to the waistband of his pajamas. Masturbation was not exactly a regular activity for him and he felt his cheeks flush hotter as he worked that hand into his pants to grasp his stiffening member. Pumping himself with slow but steady strokes he continued to let his mind drift off and latch on to the pleasures that had been seared into his consciousness. Dee’s lips had felt like fire burning down his chest and stomach with the added tingle of calloused fingers trailing down his sides. Ryo remembered just how overwhelmed with pleasure he had begun to feel as those lips nibbled along the waistband of his pants and one of the hands on his side shifted to palm up his hardened member; as his thoughts continued the movements of his own hand began to speed up. Dee had not been in the mood to rush things at the time, torturously rubbing up and down, using the cotton of Ryo’s pajamas as friction along his sensitive skin; once in a while that palm would circle the head of his straining penis and it was at that point Ryo had begun to forget how to think. What had truly turned the tide though was when those devious lips had stopped teasing around his waistband and finally moved to put a sensual kiss to the head of his clothed erection. 

Instinctively Ryo’s grip around himself tightened and his hips bucked to that ghostly touch in his memory. From this point he was on his own, left to piece what might have been together in his imagination from that shattered moment. He could only surmise the euphoria he would have felt when Dee pulled that elastic waist band up and over that stiff piece of flesh, only to engulf it. The searing sensation of his lips would have been quickly relieved by a moist cooling tongue, only to hold him there in a delicious wet limbo. Ryo’s free hand quickly moved to cradle his tightening balls, envisioning Dee’s calloused hands there. Up and down, up and down, like the beginning of things in their couplings Dee would take it slow before slamming Ryo with a breakneck speed. It was just the nature of their relationship, the younger man would just push and push until… with a couple of quicker, almost jerk like pumps Ryo arched from the bed spilling his secret lust across his hand and bedding.

Panting and sweaty he crumpled back down onto the bed. As the euphoria slowly began to ebb away, he had to wonder, was this it? Had he lost himself? The young half-Asian couldn’t remember the last time he had ever done anything of that nature in regards to a person he knew intimately. Opening himself up to that suppressed lust scared him, because it was one thing to get swept up in a moment with Dee, but it was a different thing entirely to instigate such thoughts and actions on one’s own terms. At this point there was likely no use in denying that he had attraction for the man, what he had just done cemented that. And yet, he still couldn’t commit to the notion.

Kissing was so much easier to justify in his mind. He could kiss Dee and still maintain that the two merely shared a stronger, and more intense… friendship? Even Ryo knew how stupid that notion was, but it was safe. At this point with what had transpired recently between them, and what he had just done, Ryo struggled to categorize how he felt. Ashamed? Euphoric? Terrified? Confusion was enveloping him once again and he was at a loss. How in the world was he going to face the man he called his partner in the morning? So often Dee could read him like a book, was he going to be outed? At this point he couldn’t take back what he had done, and had no choice but to move forward. He’d lay low for a bit, that was for sure though, because it was still going to take a lot of deep self-reflection to be able to sort out his feelings, much less articulate them. 

For as far as he had gotten with Dee, he still wasn’t able to take that plunge into the unknown.


End file.
